


an ancient homestuck fic i forgot i wrote in 2015 titled "~con~"

by anticanonhearts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Forgive Me, Multi, but i needed to put this out there, eat up, i forgot i wrote this, i was in 6th grade, please help me, the year was 2015, this ancient disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticanonhearts/pseuds/anticanonhearts
Summary: so essentially i forgot this existed and regret everything





	an ancient homestuck fic i forgot i wrote in 2015 titled "~con~"

What Happened at the Convention?  
(Equius’ POV)  
I looked into the mirror, eyeing my appearance. Short, blue, straight hair with an undercut on the left side. Black quadrants painted along my cheeks. I fastened my boots, flexed my muscles, straightened my black tank top with the blue arrow before sighing in concentration. Today was the day I bring out the punk Equius, today was… our first convention.   
Like everyone else, I showed up at one of the comic shops in my grey face and body paint. The only cosplays I saw were Terezi, Vriska, Karkat, Gamzee, Tavros, Sollux, Eridan, Kanaya, Feferi and Aradia. That makes 11 of us. Where was-  
“OOMPH! Nepeta!!” The smaller pounced onto me from behind! That little cat troll certainly knew the element of surprise.   
“Hello Equius!” She purred in delight. Suddenly, no one was waiting in boredom, and things started happening way too quick to process.   
“Great! Now that everyone’s here, we have to play pocky!!” Vriska cheered, getting the sticks out of her bag.   
“NO.” Karkat remarked, clearly not liking the foolish idea. I would have too if it weren’t for the highbloods nearby, as a lowblood it is my duty to respect their decisions.   
“Aw, Karkitty, why not?” Nepeta pounced off of me and onto the angry troll.   
“Because I don’t want to…. blargh! I don’t want to touch lips with any other of these puke-faces!” While all this happened, the other 9 trolls including me either just watched or laughed their heads off. Vriska mischieviously pulled out a few pocky sticks, then turned to Tavros. At first he didn’t see the spider girl glare his way, but when he did, he sure panicked!! Tavros quickly ran and hid behind Gamzee, who was almost hit by Tavros’ huge horns. If this were actually homestuck, poor Tavros wouldn’t have been able to run for his broken legs.   
“A-AH!” Tavros’ voice cracked as Vriska came closer. She took a piece of pocky and put about a sixth of it into her mouth. Then she puckered her lips, hinting for Tavros to put the other end in his mouth. Vriska impatiently hummed when Tav didn’t react.  
“No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-noooooooo!” He continued to cling to Gamzee, who just sat there and smiled, unfazed by the evil known as Vriska.  
“Gamzee, why won’t you do something??” Tavros panicked further.  
“Ah Tavbro, you just gotta be all up and chill. Look at all these miracles.” As Karkat went up to Gamzee to yell some sense into him Nepeta came back and clung to me.   
“GAMZEE GOSH DANGIT HAVE YOU BEEN DRINKING TOO MUCH FAYGO AGAIN!”  
“Equius!! I’m hungry!”  
“Taaaaaaaavros why won’t you play it with meeeeeeee!!!!!!!!”  
“G-G-G-Gamzee help!”  
“Yeah brother that stuff is the miracle.” And as if things couldn’t get more catastrophic already, Terezi, Sollux, Eridan, Feferi, Kanaya and Aradia started chatting in as well.   
“Oh My, Why Isn’t This Extravagant?”   
“It’s like being alive again!”  
“Well if you athk me I don’t like the thound of where thith ith going! We all know how thethe thingth uthually end!”  
“Oh w-whatewer. Shut your lisp Sollux.”  
“Well you can thut your glubbing fith mouth!”  
“HAHA, you guys are almost being worse than the humans!!”   
“W-We are wery better than those idiots!”  
“You jutht thcripted that tho you could uthe your double-double-U’th!  
“STOP FREAKING DRINKING THAT JUNK”  
“Not until I go all up and sober Karbro. You need to all up and chill yourself.”  
“Well fine!! We’ll play it without the pocky!!”  
“N-N-No no no! Gamzee!”  
“I wonder what kind of meat they have…”  
“YOU LITTLE-”  
“Karkat!! Haha!! Chiiiiiiillll like Gamzee said!”  
“Thucker-fish.”  
“Basement-dw-weller.”  
“FAYGO BRAIN.” And at that moment, there was no longer the quiet boredom. There was no peace. Screams and yells filled the air, and I couldn’t take any more of it. I tried to hold back by clenching my fists, I was sweating once again (curse my perspiration). My nails dug into my skin harshly, but not enough to bleed. I prepared to yell over them like I always do, making them silence and turn for a moment, but I decided not to.   
There was a small yelp as I grabbed Nepeta’s hand and walked away, bringing her along with me.   
_____________________________________________________________________________  
“Where do you want to eat?” I un-amusingly asked, as she had been pestering me to get her some food ever since the whole pocky-incident started. She skipped up and about in delight of my question.  
“Aw, does Equius care about his moirail?” She mewed happily. To make things less awkward, I started walking forward, Nepeta following along. We continued to walk while we discussed.  
“No. They were just being quite noisy, so I’m using your hunger as an excuse to leave.”  
“Haha! Yeah right!”  
“That doesn’t matter, where do you want to eat?” Nepeta folded her arms in thought of my question, thinking of all the food possibilities a convention would possess. She hummed a bit, although I don’t know how humming would help someone think, but she sprang out of thought as a look of pure joy crossed her face.  
“There!!” I followed her cat-like grin and gloved finger to a… candy shop.   
“No. No. No.” I growled in disapproval.   
“But Equius!! I’m hungry and that’s the only food I can see around!!” There were numerous restaurants and fast food stands, but something in my head told me this was a battle I couldn’t win.  
“Alright. Let’s go.” I solemnly lead the happy kitten into the candy shop, only to be blinded by fluffy sweets. Everywhere, everything, candy, pastels, taffies, licorice, lollipops, chocolates, it was all too much to take in. I tried to breath through all the rainbows. I disliked this very much.  
Two little girls, one cosplayed as Madoka and the other Homura, dropped their candy stash when spotting Nepeta and I. They immediately rushed over and asked for hugs! Nepeta gladly giggled and hugged the Magica cosplayers. I, however, was different.  
“NOPE.NOPE.NOPE.”  
“They’re just hugs!!”   
“NOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPE!”  
______________________________________________________________________________  
(Nepeta’s POV)  
The two little girls clung to Equius like a mother cat and her litter! It was so cute! He stiffened as they started playing around with his horns. As if about to burst, Equius held his perspiration and anger in as he one-by-one detached the two little cosplayers from him.   
“Have you found anything you like yet?” He grimly spoke. I crossed my arms and pouted, indicating that I needed more time. This whole place is filled with candy after all! He groaned in my response. “Just because we’re moirails-”  
“Meowrails.” I corrected, with a small satisfied grin at my cat-pun.  
“...Meowrails, doesn’t mean I’m always going to be so easy on you.” I saw a small little twitch of his upper lip. That twitch meant he wasn’t telling the complete truth!!   
“Haha, yeah right! You pretend to act so tough but really you’re playful on the inside!!”  
“Nuh-uh.”  
“Yeah-huh!”  
“Nuh-uh.”  
“Yeah-huh!!”  
“Ugh. Just tell me what you want.” I decided to let him off the hook this time. I have been pestering him about nearly everything for the past 7 years! I looked around the store, maybe… maybe I shouldn’t let him too far off the hook. My constant pestering just can never stop, can it? Oh well! At least Equius can stand it! (He pretends he doesn’t, but would he really still be here if he couldn’t?)  
“Well… let’s see…” Suddenly, Equius’ face turned a few shades bluer. “I want… a king-sized Hershey!” Somehow, he knew this was coming.   
Equius had a chocolate allergy, I had a craving and go super hyper after eating chocolate, this whole outcome just speaks disaster and that’s exactly what Equius and I are.   
“Okay… Okay, give it to me and I’ll buy it.” I purred and pounced about the store, looking around for a moment before returning to the check-out counter with 6 chocolate bars.  
“Six?”  
“Six!” Equius internally sighed as he nodded to the cashier lady who rang the total price.  
“That’ll be Twelve Fifty-Seven.” Equius quickly flipped through his wallet, taking out 13 boon bucks.   
“That isn’t real money Equius, this is Earth, remember?” In embarrassment he threw the boon bucks back in and replaced them with 13 real human dollars. The cashier lady was not amused. Taking the real money, she put the chocolate into a small decorated bag with the candy shop logo and slid over 2 quarters to Equius. He took it, trying to hide his blue-tinted face. I gladly snatched the bag from the countertop, holding Equius’ arm with my other hand, happily leading him out the door.   
Nothing too interesting happened when we went outdoors once more. There weren’t any other trolls in sight so we decided to just stroll around, going no where! We almost ran into a couple of BETA kids, but I helped Equius avoid them. Sometimes his social anxiety is way too much! Though I wish I could mess around with that Dave guy! He doesn’t mind roleplaying with me. Speaking of roleplaying…  
“Equius, why don’t you ever roleplay with me?” I could feel his tense aura perk up as I questioned. I continued. “I mean, all the humans do, the trolls, even Karkitty!”  
“I do not play such childish games.”   
“But I know there’s a child in there somewhere!”  
“I am the strongest of us, and I take pride in that.”  
“Equius.”  
“What?”  
“You can’t even hold a glass of milk without it breaking.” A girlish chuckle was heard behind us. It was flirty and held a lot of character. I looked back to see… Roxy Lalonde! Equius’ social anxiety suddenly didn’t matter anymore as I ran up to the cat-loving human.  
“Oh you are just the cutest Nepeta ever!”  
“Well, you think anything that has to do with cats is the ‘cutest thing ever’!”  
“True, true.” I heard a growl from behind.   
“Um.. sorry to make this short and all, but Equius is still shy and jealous!”  
“I’m not shy nor jealous.”  
“Sorry Roxy,” I giggled, “looks like I have a meowrail to tend to.”  
“No no, it’s okay. I have to stop Jane and Jake from buying too many fake guns anyway.”  
“See ya?”  
“Yeah, later.” Equius pulled me away and into a newer section of the convention.  
“Aww… Equius, I met a Roxy! I barely even got to talk to her!”   
“You’re too young to talk to strangers.”   
“I’m 6 sweeps old!” I protested, but Equius just kept walking with face, deserted of any obvious emotion. His steps quickened, perspiration picking up. What could he possibly be thinking of now that made him sweat so hard?? It’s not like he was walking a great deal, these kind of steps were normal for him. I easily got bored of the tense silence.  
“Where are the rest?? Where’s Karkitty??” I whined, sensing a pulled nerve on my meowrail when I mentioned another troll.   
“Somewhere with Gamzee.”  
“Where’s Gamzee?”  
“With Tavros.”  
“Where’s Tavros?”  
“With Vriska.”  
“Where’s Vriska??”  
“I’m not answering that.”  
“Why not?? I’m so bored!”   
“If you want, Nepeta, I’ll text them so we can meet up again.”  
“Yaay! Text Gamzee, he’s most likely to tell us without throwing some kind of fit or drama act.”   
“Gamzee? Makara?” Equius stopped in his tracks.  
“Yeah. Do yo appall him or something?”   
“No… it’s just… I can’t bother a highblood with such a non-worthy request!” Yup. I knew, “Surely, Nepeta, you must understand.”  
“Oh please, he wouldn’t be bothered. You’re overworking yourself.” Fiddling with his fists, I could read his mind like an open book. He was searching for some excuse to get himself out of texting Gamzee.   
“What about Kanaya?” It was a respectable decision, but I wasn’t sure if she was still with them either. I guess it wouldn’t hurt anyone to ask her.  
“Alright, give me your phone and I’ll text her!” Equius handed the phone over, knowing that it’d be best he didn’t talk to her. I gladly took it and searched through his contacts.  
“Equius?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Why is Goatad here?...”  
“... Just text Kanaya and get this over with. You saw nothing.”  
“Mm… okay.” I’ll find that out later, right now I have to find out where everyone else is! I made it to the “K” section, Kanaya being the first to show up. I began typing out my message.  
AC: :33> *ac roams around with her meowrail, and decides to ask her furriend where they are. Hi Kanaya, Equius and I were wondering where all of you are, she purrs happily.*  
To my surprise, she responded rather fast.   
GA: Oh Hi Nepeta! Yeah We’re Over At The Theater, Vriska And Feferi Just Won A Cosplay Contest! We Were Wondering Where You Two Were, But We Couldn’t Miss The Shingeki No Kyojin Act.  
AC: :33> which theater? *ac wonders* there are at least 2  
GA: Are You Sure?  
AC: :33> pawsitive!  
GA: Well, In That Case, We’re Close To A Little Candy Shop Called “Kyoukai No Kanata’s Sweets And Patisserie.”   
AC: :33> oh! Equius and I just passed! are you all still there?  
GA: Yes, Though I’m Quite Sure It’s About To End. Should We Meet Once Again Just Outside?  
AC: :33> yeah! we’ll be right there!


End file.
